The Killing Perfection
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: She never understood why her aniki ordered her to play this 'game' or why he even bothered with something childish. Few years later, she understood, this 'game' was soon popular, rising to the charts as the most fun and challenging game. *Haitus*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Angelic Layer**

**Summaru: **_She never understood why her aniki ordered her to play this 'game' or why he even bothered with something childish. Few years later, she understood, this 'game' was soon popular, rising to the charts as the most fun and challenging game. Also, for their family were sponsoring and backing up such game because of mind control on an object. Few years later, moving back to Tokyo, she enrolled to an school, that allowed from kindergarden to college, she bumped into the owner of the "Miracle Rookie" who also joined the 'game'. Destroying opponents in the game, she moved her way to the top, would she be able to take back the title, known as the Champion, or will her emotions make her fall?_

* * *

"Hm… Let's see. He said that the store would be around here." A little, no older than 8, with black luscious hair and blue eyes, looked around at her surroundings, unknown to her, that a weird person in a white scientist coat was following her.

"It says to turn right here and I shall be in front of the store." The female looked up and was greeted by a large store.

"Oh."

She walked in and looked around, taking a cart just in case.

"Oh... That's a cute china plate. He'll love that." Taking the said item, she placed the plate carefully into the cart.

Pushing pass people, she continued her way.

"It's a bit crowded. Wonder if there's a sale?"

"No… Not a sale. A fight!"

A male said to her on her right.

She looked at him, and noticed that he was dressed in a white scientist coat. _'He looks like a hentai… Better edge away.'_ Stepping away from him, she quickly dashed away from the creepy male.

"Let's see. Where is it?"

Coming to a stop, she glanced up and saw a TV. On the television, there appeared to have two female fighting.

"Wow…" She said. She quickly noticed that the smaller female was going to lose until she saw her jump up. Something on her back appeared and wings formed. Seeing the smaller female gather up some kind of energy, she blasted her opponent away.

"Sugoi…" She said. "That looks fun."

"Doesn't it?" A familiar voice appeared at her side. "Do you want to join it?"

"Join it?" Blue eyes peered at the male beside her. He seemed to be around late 20s with glasses and messy hair.

"Yeah." He pointed at the screen. "Angelic Layer."

"Oh! That's the thing onii-sama wants me to try." She mumbled to herself.

"Well… for starters, you need this, and this, and this…" He continued, giving her some boxes, which piled in her arms and was soon overflowing her arms.

"And lastly… You need an angel egg. But we only have a male one left. Is that ok with you?" The male ask.

Peering into the egg, she saw its structure. _'With that kind of form, it'll look like a mini him!'_ She giggled at her thought and quickly nodded at the egg.

"Good! Now… Go buy these things!" He ordered, pointed at the cash register. She quickly dashed off and brought them.

Going back to the male, she saw something in his hands, which he didn't have before.

"This is for you." He gave her the suit case, and she opened it. Inside she saw lots and lots of clothing material.

"In this suit case, there's only male material clothing. For free." He nodded towards the suit case.

"Really?" The girl asked.

Nodding, he patted her head.

"It's a sorry for not having a female egg for you. By the way. You can call me Icchan." He told her, holding out his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You can call me Tashio." Placing the bag into her other hand, and quickly shook his.

Hearing a familiar ring tone, she apologized.

"Excuse me." She bowed and walked to the side to talk into the phone.

"Yes, I have arrived… I'm in a store called Kyoto Palace… Ok… In 5 minutes…? Alright. Thanks onii-sama."

She pushed the end button on her up cell phone and turned to Icchan.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Nice meeting you Icchan." She bowed. "Thank you for telling me the nessesary items for Angelic Layer!" she waved at him, while walking towards the exit.

Icchan waved and stared at her. '_Tashio huh…?_'

Turning away from the exit, he quickly walked off towards his work place. _'It's going to get interesting soon. I can't wait!'_

The girl quickly got into the familiar limo, and it soon took off.

"Ne... Ah. How long till we reach home?" She asked the driver.

Ah looked in the reflective mirror.

"About 30 minutes to an hour, Tashio-sama." He replied.

Nodding, to him, she quickly got to work. She wanted to show him her finishing touch on her angel.

Quickly going to the sink that they installed, she opened her egg, and the liquid poured away. Taking the figure out, she quickly washed it and towel dried it.

She got out the hair choices. Spotting a long white hair, she didn't have style it, for it was already how she like it.

Finishing the hair, she got out the Angelic Computer where she can fix and put in the status, she quickly got to work. Placing two yellow rings onto a device and it soon was floating, once she turned on the computer. Putting the figure in, she quickly adjusted what she knows about his type of fighting.

'_Let's see. Eyes Golden. Skin albino. Indigo crescent on the forehead with two maroon stripes on each cheek, arm, waist, calf, and thigh. Am I missing something…?' _She pondered. '_Oh! Appendages white fluffy tail.'_ She finished.

'_Name…? Well that's easy.'_ She typed it in.

Going to the suit case with the clothing material, she quickly got to work.

After 20 minutes or so, she quickly fitted her figure. Seeing a familiar housing, she cleaned up, so the driver won't have to.

Stepping out into the pavement, she ran through the doors, holding her angel.

Slamming a particular door open, she spotted her prey.

She quickly ran towards him, and showed him the figure.

"Look, look! I got the Angelic Layer you sent me to get, and I styled it. It's a mini you, Sesshoumaru! I got every detail, down to the red eye shadow!"

She showed him.

Sesshoumaru eyebrow ticked when she said eye shadow and stared at the doll before him, then rose an eyebrow. The outfit, he wore 500 years ago, was identical, down to the patters on the shoulder. His tail was there too, he noticed.

"Ridiculous." Was the only word out of his mouth and went back to his paper work.

Huffing and stomping, she was soon interrupted.

"I set up a practice layer for you."

"Oh, did you have them build it, while I was coming here?"

"Yes. Practice your angel until the moves comes natrually. Ah and Un will tell you how to use the pratice layer. If you have any problems, tell them."

"Hai!"

"And don't stay up to late."

"Spoil sport." She muttered, knowing that he'll hear.

Demons and humans live side by side, without the humans knowing. For the demons, they use illusions, and miko's can see through their spell. But there is only one live miko to this day, and it's Kagome.

Walking down the hall with Ah and Uh, she entered a room and the lights switched on. Seeing a chair and a table emitting light, she sat down on the chair.

Over the next few minutes, Ah told her how to move her angel. After a while, she finally got it down. Later, Un told her the attack that Sesshoumaru fights.

A few hours later, she finally got the moves down, along with the tail actions. Seeing her mini-Sesshoumaru stumble, she giggled, knowing that the real one would never. On her free time, when she's taking a break, she'll make the mini-Sesshoumaru do things he'll never do; dancing, makarela, tango, making arms flap, etc etc.

Knowing that she has to get serious, over the few days, she either went to her room to sleep and the practice room, for she has to get it perfect.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept anything less.

* * *

**A/n: **

**I'm pretty sure; this is the first fan fiction with Angelic Layer.**

**Currently, I'll be watching the anime, so I won't miss out on anything. **

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: Me no own!**

**

* * *

**

**Few years later…**

Years later, she finally understood why Sesshoumaru asked her to buy and try out the new toy.

It seems that Sesshoumaru was sponsoring on dolls that can move to the humans mind, which would be an armys advantage.

Between the times, Kagome and her angel, Sesshoumaru, went to several tournaments. Later on she became known as the Ice Princess of the Layer in Kyoto, for when she goes into battle, she becomes heartless.

And currently, she was late to school.

Running, she didn't notice a figure before her until she smacked into them.

Feeling that she was falling, her reflexes kicked in. Bending her back, she placed her hands on the ground and flipped over, doing a back flip.

A shadow over came her eyes, and she reached out to grab it. Blinking down at the item, she noticed it was a doll. An angel doll. Glancing down at the person in front of her, she noticed that she was short. She only reached up to her nose.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" The girl bowed in apology.

Noticing that the girl had the same uniform as the younger students; white shirt, blue collar, white skirt and blue leggings. Her hair was brown, with several strands of long hair hanging in the front on each side. When the girl looked up, Kagome noticed that she also had blue eyes, like herself.

"I think this angel belongs to you. I noticed that it is small and lightweight compared to other Angels, strong attacks, most which are speed based. Her small stature makes her aerodynamically quick and agile." She told her, handing the doll back.

"Sugoi. You know a lot about angels, ano…" The girl in front of her asked.

"Oh. Tashio. Tashio Kagome." Kagome said, holding out her hand.

"I'm—"

"Misakichi!" a voice ranged out from behind them.

Turning towards the female, she quickly stepped aside, for her place was soon taken over, by a short haired, light brown girl, wearing the same uniform. A male came along with dark blue hair and brown eyes.

The light haired girl hugged 'Misakichi' while twirling around, while the male stood next to her, studying her over. Seeing that his eyes widen and opened his mouth to announce something, she quickly put a finger to her lips, in a shushing matter.

The light haired girl stopped twirling 'Misakichi' to stare upon her.

"Who are you? Are you one of Misakichi's fan?" she asked.

"Fan?" Looking at Misakichi and the doll.

"Oh!" Laughing, she shook her head. "No. I just bumped into her on accident and handed back her doll. I'm Tashio, Kagome, a freshman. Call me Kagome."

"I'm Kizaku, Tamayo. Please call me Tamayo. And this fella right here is Kobayashi, Kotaro. You can call him Kotaro." Tamayo leaned in close to Kagome's ear. "Kotaro actually likes Misakichi and the same goes for her." Winking, she gave Kagome some personal space.

Nodding her head, she understood.

"Kotaro!" A little girl's voice rang out, and the four of them looked behind them to see a little girl with long black hair, and deep purple eyes.

"Hatoko, call me onii-san. Not my name." Kotaro told the little girl.

"Kagome-san, this is my little sister, Kobayashi, Hatoko. Hatoko, this is--"

"Tashio Kagome."

The trio looked down at the girl in surprised. Hatoko knows Kagome? Looking at the said female, she tilted her head and smiled.

Kagome looked down at Hatoko with a finger to her lips. Hatoko smiled and nodded, understanding that she wants the trio to not know who she is.

"Her brother is head of Tashio Medical and Weapon Corp. She's quite famous, for following her older brother around and appearing besides him in all photos of him. Also for not looking like him either. Her brother has white hair that reaches his calf and cold golden eyes."

The trio looked at Kagome in surprise. They expected someone who was, well… dressed rich.

Hearing the bell ring for class to start, the trio rushed in, bidding goodbye and a cya later to the duo.

"Well, see you later Hatoko-chan."

Hatoko watched the older female walk away, into the school.

Kagome went into the school building, and asked for her schedule. Seeing that her brother put her in advance classes again with students a bit older than her, she sighed.

* * *

Misaki heard the school bell ring, signaling that it was the end of school. She quickly packed up, and told her friends that she was heading off a practice layer.

Catching the bus, she didn't see Kagome go into a limo.

Kagome entered her limo, and told Un to head towards a public practice layer, while Un lectured her to not run off.

Reaching her destination, she told Un to come pick her up when she calls, and waved as the limo departed. Setting her doll on her hand, she walked into the practice layer.

Going to the upper floor, where it's held at, she noticed Misaki and another familiar person with their angel's dancing. She walked over to the pair, and watched them.

Soon they stopped for a quick break, and the pair noticed Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome-san. It's nice to see you again." Ojiro told her.

"Ojiro-san. What a pleasure." She told him.

Misaki looked between them, wondering how they know each other, when something white caught her eyes. Looking at Kagome's hand, she noticed a doll. A very feminine doll.

"Is that your angel, Kagome-chan?" Misaki asked.

"Hm…? Oh yes. This is Sesshoumaru. I was coming here to see if anyone wanted to battle with me, and I noticed you two." She told them.

"Would you like to battle with me, Misaki-chan? Just a quick battle." Kagome asked.

Nodding, Misaki agreed and sat in the chair opposite of Kagome's and put on a pair of visors with Kagome following.

Both girls placed their angel on the platform, and waited for each other to go first.

Hikaru charged at Sesshoumaru, throwing punches and kicks, while Sesshoumaru evades. Suddenly, a hit landed. Sesshoumaru staggered a bit, before going offensive.

Sesshoumaru threw a punch that caught Hikaru in the stomach, and grabbed her neck throwing her down.

Hikari threw a powerful kick, which landed on Sesshoumaru's chest, which he flew out of the ring, going back to being a doll.

Barely 5 minutes passed since it happened.

Taking off her visor, Kagome walked over to where Sesshoumaru was kicked, and picked him up.

Misaki quickly rushed to Kagome and Sesshoumaru worried.

"Is he ok? Is he injured?" Miksaki asked.

"He's ok. Nothing damaged." Kagome replied.

Misaki sighed in relief and glanced at her watch. Gasping, she rushed towards to get her bag and to the exit, while shouting something about Shuko coming home early.

Ojiro looked at Kagome, while Kagome looked to where Misaki left.

"You held back. Why?" Ojiro asked, curious.

Kagome gave no response, only a smile and a finger on her lips. Going over to where he stood, she patted his head and left, throwing a wave over her shoulder.

Ojiro sighed and turned, only to bump into his older step brother, Icchan.

"So that's the famous Ice Princess of the Layer." Icchan mumbled.

"Yeah." Ojiro replied.

Both brothers turned, and walked back to the lab, where they studied more of Hikaru's moves.

* * *

**A/n:**

**You'll see more of Sesshoumaru in action in the next chapter in the kantou (?) tournament.**

**Currently the small little book where I write the ideas and take notes has gone off and gotten lost. Hopefully, I'll remember.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Enter Sesshoumaru!**

**---**

Kagome walked down the familiar street until she spotted three familiar school outfits. Running up to them, she greeted and asked what they were doing here.

Getting a reply on picking up Misaki, Kagome followed along, until she reached an unfamiliar house.

---

Hearing the familiar ring through out the house, Misaki went to answer it. When she opened the door, a blushing and stuttereing Kotaro stood there.

"Oh-ohaiyo gosaimasu! Boku-wa Suzuhara Misakichi… Er, I mean, I am her classmate, Kobayashi Kotarou." Kotarou said.

Not noticing that Kagome and Hatokou giggled to themselves.

"I apologize for troubling you so early in the morning!" He bowed.

"Nah?" Misaki said in surprise.

Just then, Hatoko and Kagome popped out at Kotarus sides with a "Ohayou." Startling Misaki.

Patting her chest to calm her heartbeat, she replied with a "Ohayou."

"It's Misakichi." Tamayo said, with Hotaru stil bowing.

"Eh?" Hotaro voiced. He straightened up and stuttered.

"I-It's because this is my first time meeting your family. I was nervous. Oh?" The four of them to looked at a young woman walked towards them, with her brown hair up in a bun wearing a red long sleeve and blue jeans, while Misaki just turned.

"This is my relative. Shouko-san…" Misaki pointed out.

"Eh? It's Asami Shouko-san!" Kotarou exclaimed in surprise.

"I always watch you on TV!" Tamayo told her excited.

"You are Tamayo-chan, right? Which means you are Kotarou-kun, how was your date with Misaki?" Shouko pointed out embarrassing both Misaki and Hatokou.

They both blushed.

"It was okay!" Tamayo told her. "Misaki's first is going to be me!"

"Ah! I'm aiming for that too!" Shouko replied.

"Misakichi got her cute looks from her aunt, huh?"

"Ano ne… If I'm not referred to as Shouko-san, I can be mean." She told them with a stren eye.

Spotting Kagome next to Kotarou, she waved at her.

"Let me know when your brother wants to have an interview." She told her jokingly.

"You know how he is, Shouko-san. Onii-sama doesn't want anymore rabid fan girls after him." Kagome told her with the same amount of amusement in her voice. They both laughed at the previous interview where the next day, the whole house was ringing of telephones and gatebells in the newspaper and magazine, leaving the rest clueless.

"Suzuhara… Good luck." Kotarou said.

Misaki blushed and nodded excitedly.

"Kotarou-chan, you're fast! I look away for one second, and you jump in!" Tamayou said, while dragging Kotarou away.

"Well, I'll see you later, Misaki, Kagome-chan." Shouko told them. Bidding the others goodbye.

The five of them walked down the road to their school, when Tamayo noticed that Misaki was excited about something, and voiced her question.

"What's up Misakichi? You're all smiley. Did something good happen?" She asked.

"Na!" Misaki exclaimed in surprise, she soon looked up into the sky. "It's a secret."

The four of them came to a stop.

"Eh? You're hiding something aren't you, Kotarou-chan?!" Tamayou said, while slinging her arm around his shoulder. Bringing up her other hand to squeeze his neck. "Spit it out! Come on! Say it!"

His face turning red from lack of oxygen, he spurtted out that he didn't know.

---

"Hai." A young female with brown wavy hair in a mustard yellow jacket and a white dress, she continued her conversation into the cell phone. "I'm heading to the stadium. I have to do a little demonstration."

"Uh.. That's fine, but…" Shouko said while putting on her purple jacket on one of her arms. "Ne, nee-san, You understand that if Misaki-chan continues to win, you'll meet her at the Zenkoku tournament, right?"

Clutching her hand to the phone unconciously, she replied. "Of course…"

"Are you find with meeting her like that?" Shouko asked.

"Shouko-chan, what are you thinking?" Her older sister asked.

"Na-nademonai. Well, see you over there." Shouko told her and hung up her phone. "Mou… As usual, she cant make up her mind."

---

A roaring of crowds could be heard, as Misaki stood at the Deus entrance.

"Nah…" She sighed. A worried look appeared on her face. "For some reason, I feel all nervous again."

Suddenly a blond haired doll, dressed in all white like a nurses outfit, suddenly spoke to her in a high pitched voice.

"You're pretty nervous, aren't you?"

"Na…?" Turning to her left, she spotted a brown haired girl in braids with glasses wearing a red dress. "Anata-wa…" She exclaimed in surprise.

The girl tilted her head and giggled lightly and walked away.

Misaki turned back to her angel with a smile on her face.

"Hikaru, If we win, we'll be able to meet okaa-san.

---

The lights were flashing and the crowd roared with excitement.

"Well then, the match will begin. The Kantou Angelic Layer Final Tournament. Today, we'll find out who's going to the Zenkoku Tournament!" An anouncer voice ranged out.

"Woah… Sugoi! This is cool!!!" Tamayo exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey... Do you know where Kagome-chan is at?" She questioned to the male besides her.

"She said something about find a restroom and then calling her brother. She shouldn't be long." Kotaro informed her.

"Ah. Okay. We'll just save her a seat... If she can find us. But no worries, I gave her my number just in case we can't find each other." Tamayo said.

"Well the, let's introduce the finalists for the Kantou Tournament." The anouncer in purple suit with a red bow, yellow hair, and sunglasses on sitting in a moveable chair. "First, the one who went to the Zenkoku Tournament last year, representing Tokyo, the rising goddess, Kobayashi Hatoko!"

With that said, Hatoko's seat slowly glided down with the lights on her. Her angel was sitting on top of the seat, infront of her.

"The one who made it to the finals for two years in a row, representing Kanagawa, the 'Ice Machine', Jounouchi Sai!" All of the suddent, the crowd went wild with fan girls and fan boys shouting out her name.

"Again representing Kanagwa, the white angel herself, Saitou Kaede!" The crowd also went wild for her, but a bit lower than Sai's fan girls and fan boys.

Leaning forward with haughtiness, Tamayo couldn't hold her excitement. "The best has yet to come!"

"And then, the one who survived to be one of the final four, representing Tokyo, the miracle rookie, Suzuhara Misaki!" The anouncer exclaimed.

"Here we go!" Tamayo shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, getting ready to shout. She inhaled and once she let it out, she soon fell over as a crowd of kindergardeners soon over raid her in shouting.

"Look. Everyone is…" Tamayo started…

"cheering Misakichi on…" Kotaro finished.

Misaki smiled brightfully as she heard the crowd go wild for her.

---

A blue suv was seen headed towards the angelic tournament, with Shuko in it.

A worker spotted them, and waved to get the drivers attention.

"Go back!" She said.

"What's wrong?" Her friend who was driving said.

"Please… Return me to the hospital…" Shuko pleaded.

Her friend sighed and made a sever u-turn, narrowly missing the worker getting an "Oi!" response.

The worker quickly got out his walkie talkie and reported what he just witnessed.

---

A fog covered the areana where the Angels would be fighting, and it soon overlapped the safe barrier.

"For you ultimate-class Angels, the creator of Angelic Layer introduces a brand new fighting system to you!"

All eyes were on the virtual fighting ground, as it shifted from a city with lots of building to an hill covered in snow while snowing, a beach with the ocean rushing against the grass cliff.

The contestants gasps at the outstanding virtual ground.

"It looks like a georama!" Tamayo exclaimed leaning forward on her seat.

"I thought Layers were supposed to be flat!" Kotaru voiced.

The Layer shifted to what seems like a lot of tall pillars with different ground layers, when the announcer continued.

"This new virtual environment system allows us to create any kind of battle ground on this ten meter wide Layer."

--

Somewhere, in a office where they monitor the fights, a voice ranged out in astonishment.

"Sugoi!" A young male shouted, Ogata, throwing up his hands and slaming his hands down on the table. "Cheif Icchan really is amazing!"

"There are probably some amazing technologies and ideas behind that. Is that what you and Sesshou-onii-sama developed?" Kagome asked, with Shouko nodding.

"Hai. It's just a toy. I want them to play with it. That is a promise I made with Shuko." Icchan said.

The automatic door slid open, and in walked the worker that spotted the car that Shuko was in, his face in a panic.

"I'm sorry, but the Champion wasn't feeling well, and returned to the hospital." He told the people inside.

They all turned, and stared at him.

"What did she do??" Icchan questioned.

"Ehh!? But she was supposed to do the demonstration for the new Layer!" Ogata whined.

"I will do it." Ohjiro said but was soon stopped, when a moon-kissed hand patted his chest.

"No, I will do it. Think of it as a message that The Ice Princess of the Layer is back." Kagome said, and winked at the employees.

Nodding, they agreed. It _was_ time for the Princess to be back after all. Icchan turned to Ogata and ordered him to prepare the targets for Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, but I'm not sure I'll make it in time..." Ogata told Icchan.

"Make it in time? If not, as punishment, I'll make you fight Sesshoumaru with your Ogata-chi!" Icchan infomred him with the threat hanging.

Pouting, Ogata walked off, preparing the stages for Sesshoumaru.

--

The crowd cheered on, while the announcer held his hand to his ear, while listening. He sighed and gave he news.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting... But beyond that, we'll now have a demonstration of the new Layer!" He told the screaming crowd.

Sesshoumaru's profile was up on the screen hanging over the virtual fighting ground, while it shifted and changed into a clearing of canyons and dusts rising everywhere. Sesshoumaru stood there, while the breeze rippled his hair into playing with it, and his clothing rippling with the sensation. Standing lax, he awaited his Deus commands.

"Sesshoumaru?" The girl with short brown hair, Sai, and dressed like an army outfit, questined. She soon winced as all the girls screamed at the Tashio elder look alike.

Last time anyone saw Sesshoumaru was 5 years ago, when the Champion Deus suddenly 'lost', when they all know that she simply stopped tyring.

Misaki looked down at Sesshoumaru. _He looks familiar... Have I met his Deus before? _She wondered.

Back on the virtual ground, Sesshoumaru was surrounded by five opponents, dressed in black with black scarfs flying with the wind. Suddenly the wind stopped.

The first opponents that rushed towards him, had long hair which was tied in the end, drawing his fist back, and aimed a punch at him. Sesshoumaru dodged and turned around casually, like it was an everyday thing for him. He dodged to the left then the right as the fists continued trying to hit him. His long white hair flowed between them.

Seeing that the first opponent couldn't stop his movement, and skidded off to the side, he soon ducked his head, as his second opponent aimed a kick to his head. He ducked down, and one the opponent had his balanced, Sesshoumaru quickly jumped away.

Blurring to the third opponent, he punched him, and moved on to the fourth, doing the same thing but hitting him twice. Seeing his first two opponents, he appeared before them. His hair falling down to his clothing without a sound and watched them both. Suddenly, he appeared behind the two, and they both fell from hits that were too fast for anyone to see.

Misaki watched in awe. This Sesshoumaru was amazing. "Su-sugoi..."

--

Back in the computer room, a big screen up was and everyone watched.

Shoko and Icchan were in the front, monitoring and watching the Ice Princess.

"Will the Champion be alright?" Shoko asked, worriedly.

"I'm sorry. For the sake of meeting her today, she may have pushed herself a bit too far..." Icchan told her.

Shaking her head, Shoko disagreed. "It seems she ran away again." She said, closing her eyes, turing to Icchan.

"Ran away?" Icchan questioned.

Walking past Iccha, Shoko exited the room.

--

Sesshoumaru stood in the clearing with is five opponents obviously out for the count.

"Well then, we'll announce the match-ups! The first match will be Hikaru versus Buranshe!" He told the crowd.

Misaki turn to the announcer with a gasps. Sometime when Misaki wasn't looking, Kagome got off the seat, taking off the visor and took Sesshoumaru into her possession. Looking up at Misaki, she smiled and whispered _"Good luck."_

"The second match will be Suzuka versus Shirahime!" He continued.

--

-Kagome returned to stadium, and found that Tamayo saved her a seat. Sitting next to them, he looked over to see that Kotaro was looking at her. Giving him a wink, she smirked and brought out a pink very thin book, on the angels and the Deus.

"So this angel, Buranshe, and Hikaru are the same type of Angel?" Tamayo questioned.

"As far as size is concerned, I supposed. Anyway, it seems that it's too hard to hit her." Kagome infomred her.

"Speed wise, Hikaru is better! Plus Misakichi also learned some new special techniques." Tamayo complained. She soon had Kotaro in an headlock.

"Why are you hurting me! Kagome-chan was the one who said it!" But Tamayo ignored his whining and she soon let go, once he announced that the fight was starting once he heard the familiar music in the speakers. And she soon let go, letting him fall to the ground, with Kagome laughing behind her hand.

----------------------------------

**Woot. There ya go. Sorry it wasn't focused on Sesshoumaru and sorry I didn't right out the battle. Just wanted to introduce Sesshoumaru. Wasn't sure what the people controlling the dolls. Kinda forgot. **

**Words: 2,404**

**The next chapter will be on Misaki celebrating her victory.**

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story and others will be on hiatus. For I am making another story, which I will be continuing continuously. All I need is 2 authors permission to use one character's characteristic and one authors format.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

* * *

Kagome called over Misaki's friends and planned a surprise celebration party. They agreed that they would host it at Kagome's house, for it was bigger and had a lot of space. Tamayo did her usual greeting, knocking out Kotaro, she then told Misaki that Kagome planned the celebration at her house, and named it "Suzuhara Misaki's Inevitable Victory at the National Tournament Congratulations Party."

* * *

"If that's the case, just go and win the championship altogether!" Tamayo cheered.

"That's impossible." A voice ranged out behind them. Looking back, they spotted Hatoko with Kagome.

"Hatoko-chan and Kagome-chan!" Misaki greeted them.

They both had a serious face on, and Misaki felt more nervous.

"If Misaki remains this way, she wont make it to the National Tournament." Hatoko said, with Kagome nodding.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Hatoko informed them the rules, while Kagome adds her two cents in.

"The rules for the National Tournament have changed to round matches." Hatoko informed them.

"Like in boxing?" Tamayo asked, also curious.

"Yes. You fight for three minutes and rest for a minute." Kagome said, infront of them, leaning on a tree.

Tamayo, Misaki, and Hatoko looked towards her and they looked back into the book, when she pointed at it.

"And you can repair your angel while you are resting." Hatoko said, finishing what Kagome was going to say.

"Oh, is that so..." Misaki commented.

"From now until the National Tournament, you'll have to designate a Second." Hatoko said, while the two others questioned what a Second is.

"A Second is a person who does things like repair a hurt Angel, and deliver messages to the Deus during a match." Kagome told them, while Hatoko nodded with each word she said.

"I see..." Tamayo said, while looking more into the book. "So if Misaki doesn't have a Second, she can't enter the National Tournament."

"My Second can be anyone?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, but it's good if the person is somebody who knows the Deus well." Hatoko told her.

"A person that knows me well?" Misaki questioned.

* * *

Misaki, Shouko, Tamayo, Hatoko, and Kotaro all sat waiting for their destination to come. They know that Kagome is hosting the party at her house, but it was the first time that they've been invited to her house, besides Shouko.

Arriving at a huge gate with barbed electric wires and security guards posted here and there with various kinds of mean looking dogs, they looked out the window while it was closed, for they wouldn't want the paparazzi to take pictures and have more questions raised.

They felt the vehicle moved and they're all amazed. They were actually on the driveway to the villa. There was about half a mile road left to travel, and they passed the gate two minutes ago, but they didn't bother looking at the guards.

Feeling the limo stop, the five of them got out, and stared at the villa-mansion-palace-hotel er... very very very huge house. It was shaped like one of those Gothic houses you see in England, it spread out across the cliff edge, surrounded by beautiful breathtaking gardens and shady benches under the willow trees. The five tried to see where the garden ended, but it seems like it stretched on and on and on forever. They spotted some koi ponds and beautiful fountains with mythical creatures carved, and it made it seem like a fairy tale. Everything swayed to the peaceful breeze from the ocean coast, but the sun shone brightly, making everything seem ten times more beautiful.

"Beautiful right?" A voice ranged out behind them, making them all yelp for they were too captivated by the garden to notice anyone behind them.

Turning to the voice, they spotted Kagome, waving on the steps of the house.

"You have a beautiful garden." Misaki told her, while the others nodded.

Blushing, Kagome thanked them. "I told onii-sama that I wanted a garden, and he hired some gardeners to make this. I just came up where the flowers and plants go. But when it rains, it's not a happy sight." She winked at them.

The five of them found that hard to believe. They all looked over at the long drive way which they just traveled on. It disappeared over the distance, and they couldn't spot the gate which led them inside.

"Well come on in. My onii-sama should be getting off work soon, so we'll see him later." Kagome led them through the house until they reached the back, known as the living room. Four gasps were heard when they looked at the sight the greeted them. The backyard was more like a sports arena. An Olympic style pool, with waterfalls and a water slide, on the other side was a tennis court and a track. Beyond that, they sighed at the scene. The ocean was beautifully blue, with the sun shining down on it, making it sparkle. It was breathtaking.

Misaki went to the kitchen to help bring out the food, while the other three rearranged the furniture. "A Second, huh? Somebody who knows a lot about me and is knowledgeable about Angelic Layer, Hatoko-chan and Kagome-chan said." Thinking of someone she nodded. "Definitely..."

* * *

They stood around the table with various of foods that the chefs made.

"For now on we say to Suzuhara Misaki, the Kantou Tournament champion." Tamayo shouted.

"Cheers" They held up their drinks and took a sip.

"But I still can't believe Misaki won!" Shouko said, proud of her niece.

"I can't even believe it myself." Misaki said.

"Well... I believed it from the beginning, that Misaki would become strong." Hatoko praised her.

"Really? Is that true?" Kotaro questioned.

"I'm the first one who met Misaki. So, I know the most about Misaki." Hatoko said, taking a drink of her apple cider.

"Tamayo-chan saw right through it too! Misakichi's real ability." Tamayo said too.

"You gotta try hard at the National Tournament if that much is expected of you, Misaki." Shouko said, while Kagome nodded.

Tamayo dig into the food that she grabbed from the food table, and began to eat. She soon squealed and has tears of happiness flow down her cheek. Swallowing she turned to Kagome, wiping the tears away.

"Oh my god! Kagome-chan. The food is _so_ good!" She praised her.

Rubbing the back of her head, she giggled. "Well I told the chefs to make the food, so you can go praise them. I just told them that I'm going to throw a party for my friends, and they worked extra hard to bring you guys to tears, which I can see happened."

The others dug in, and they soon followed Tamayo's expressions.

"Oh! While we're on the topic, have you chosen your Second yet, Suzuhara?" Kotaro asked.

Hatoko stiffen and looked at Misaki, waiting for her answer. "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot, and because of that, I have a request for Hatoko-chan." Misaki said, while looking at her.

Hatoko took a sip of her drink, "Nani?"

"In the National Tournament, my Secon..."

_Ding-dong_

She was soon interrupted by the door bell. Kagome got up and walked towards the door, as Misaki wondered who that could have been.

_Could if be Sis?_ Shouko wondered.

Kagome came back with Ringo, which soon ran to Misaki and popped a party popper at her. Red, yellow, blue and small little colorful papers fell to the floor.

"Congratulations to Champion Misakichi!" She shouted, happily.

"Ringo-san! What are you going here?" Misaki asked.

"I invited her over, since she also wanted to celebrate your victory."

"Ah, Kagome-chan also knows Ringo-san?" She asked.

"Yup. We go way back." They both winked at each other and giggled.

Misaki was soon surrounded with boxes various of size and wrappings. "And this is the new CD that is going to be released next week," she held up a CD case, "and a cell phone strap, calendar, and a pencil case." She said, handing the bag full of items to her.

"Arigato, Ringo-san!"

"I have somebody to introduce to you today." Ringo told her.

"Huh?"

Reaching up to her hat, she lifted up, and a small hamster sat up on her head.

"Her name is Misatarou."

"That's my name!" She looked at the hamster.

"Sorry for using it without asking first." Ringo told her. She then turned to Kagome. "It's alright, if she stays here?" she asked.

"Yeah, just don't let her lose. Onii-sama would kill me if he sees a hamster in the house when he gets back." Kagome told her.

"Nah, I'm happy!" Bringing up a hand to the hamster, she let it sniff it until it would let her pet it. "Nice to meet you, Misatarou.

_Ding-dong_

They all looked at Kagome, when she went to the door once again, and they wondered who else she invited. Few moments later, Kaede and Sai appeared holding gifts. "Congratulations on the championship." Kaede told her.

The doorbell ranged again, and this time Ohjiro came holding some flowers for Misaki. "Congrats on the championship, Misaki-chan." He gave her the flowers to hold, while one of the maid went to get a vase for the flowers.

"Well well, a bouquet of roses, huh? He really did it, the 'Prince'." Tamayo said, and she turned to Kotaro. "Why don't you act like that, Kotarou-chan?" she asked.

"Bah! Be quiet!" he said, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Giving floral bouquets to girls as a present is a basic thing, right Kagome-chan?" Kaede asked, turning to Kagome.

Groaning, she leaned against the table. "Don't remind me. I get various of flowers on my desk, shoe locker, school bag, everywhere from middle school."

"Leaving noting left is the point." Sai said.

"Is that so?" Kotaro asked.

"Kotaro-chan has a person he wants to give to." Tamayo said, informing Misaki.

"Everyone gathering here in Kagome's house like this... I didn't think it could be." Misaki said bashfully.

"Because everybody likes Misaki!" Hatoko told her.

"Even Hatoko-chan?" Misaki asked which produced a blush on Hatoko's face.

"Thats right! I have something for you. Wait, okay?" Hatoko said, while she went to ask one of the maids to take her to where they put people's belongs at.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama is on the phone." A elderly male voice came behind her.

Turning Kagome thanked the butler, and placed the phone against her ear. After a few moments, she nodded, and gave the phone back to the waiting butler. "That was my onii-sama, he said that he'll be home soon."

"Your onii-sama is coming back? Ooh, I can't wait to meet him. Is it true, that if he glares, the room becomes colder?" Yamayo asked.

"Oh yeah, it does. It happened to me a lot of times, when I get in trouble."

"Kagome's brother is Sesshoumaru Tashio, owner of Tashio Mdeical and Weapon Corp?" Kaede asked.

"Yup. Have you heard of him?" Kagome asked.

Kaede soon went off into her dream land of the handsome Ice King. Her face was soon flushed as her imagination took over.

"Hey Misaki-chan." Ohjiro called to her.

"Hm...?"

"They say you haven't decided on a Second yet?" He asked her.

"Hai." She said, looking down at the food before her. "However, my Second is..."

"I"ll do it!" Ringo shouted, raising her hand up.

"Eh?"

"Since your an idol, aren't you busy?" Kotaro questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the National Tournament, so I left my schedule open. Ahhhh, I'm so unstylish! Because of that, let's face the stars of Angelic Layer together, okay Misakichi?" Ringo told her, while in the back ground, Hatoko held her blue laptop awaiting Misaki's answer.

"Yeah, that's right." she answered, her heart not really into it as her head hit her chest. "It's reassuring... if Ringo-san is my Second."

Kagome coming up from behind Hatoko was at and heard that Ringo was going to be Misaki's Second, she knew that her expression dropped. Placing her hand on top of her head, she gave the little girl a small ruffle on her head and a winked, when Hatoko looked at her.

"How about we have a match? To be Misaki's Second?" Kagome voiced out and everyone turned to look at her.

"A match? What kind?" Ohjiro asked.

"Come to the living room, I had to move something extremely heavy there, that's why I was absent from most of the discussion." Kagome said, as she lead the way to their destination.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ta da! I updated… I actually had this for a while, planning to finish it with the episode but I got lazy.**

**Words: 2,969**


End file.
